ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
The Death of Dove: Matthew vs Dove, Part Two
Simma stood up, then kicked Matthew where it counts. She could not believe he would do such a thing... Matthew vomited again, then slumped over on the ground. He couldn't bear to look at Simma. She could kill him if she wanted to. He deserved that. "Come on. help me take her home." She hugged Matthew. she was way to sad to care now. Simma cleaned her wounds, Then picked her arms, head, and torso up, waiting for Matthew to get her legs. The hug made Matthew feel somewhat better. He stood and grabbed Dove's legs, uneasily lifting her off the ground. It was strange; he hadn't cried yet. The two carried her to the backyard. they then burried Dove, but not deep, only three feet in. "sorry sweethart." said Simma, to Dove's horse, Winnia, in her stable. Matthew collapsed to the ground. He'd obviously spaced out, oblivious to all of his surroundings, in his own little world. It didn't look like anything could bring him out of it, either. "Matthew! Matthew!" Sister Animal and the famaly ran to the backyard. "We're so sorry." Said Mother earth. Matthew didn't respond. It was his fault. He didn't deserve their sorrow. He curled up into a ball on the floor, still not crying, and stared straight ahead. "Matthew?" Said Sister Animal, kneeling down to the ground, lifting up his chin. Matthew blinked for a moment, then bit his bottom lip, obviously holding back tears. He buried his face back in his arms. "Come on Matt." said Sister Animal, carring him inside. "Wow. i-i..." Brother water began, but did'nt know what to say. Matthew wasn't resisting, but he wasn't exactly making things easier for Sister Animal. He was nothing but dead weight. "Come on..." She struggled. She plopped him down on the coutch, then sat next to him. Matthew wouldn't look at her. His eyes were fixated on the floor. Every once in a while he choked back a sob, but no other signs of emotion were visible. "Dont be so hard on you're self, man." Said Brother water, as he and Father Time sat next to him. "I can try to turn back time, and stop this, if you like." offered Father time. He has never done this befor, so he might not be able to do it. "lt was her time to go. God would not let her die if it wasn't her time." Said Mother Earth, kindly. Matthew shrunk further into the couch. He didn't like everyone trying to comfort him. He shuddered slightly, even though he was getting warmer from being inside. "Matthew, i brought you youre faveorit." Simma brought out Matthews Faveorit pastry dish. Dove made it. Dove was excellent in the kitchen. Matthew glanced at it for a second, then retreated back to the protection of his knees. He couldn't see anything now. He sat there, wondering how long they would keep this up. Simma put it back in the fridge, the leaft to go to Dove's room. The reast of the famaly leaft. Matthew felt a cold rush of air. "Don't beee saaaddd Matttheww." A faint voice said. It was Dove. "Iiii'mm nnott maaad. l looove yoooou stillll" She said. "Posess me." Matthew ordered. They could share his body. Better yet, she could have it. Dove kissed Matthew. she turned visable. she was not an angel, but a demon. A good demon. "i wont hurt you." Matthew couldn't comprehend what was happening, but he didn't care. He hugged Dove very tightly, refusing to let go. She sat on his lap. "Matthew, l-l love you so mutch." She burst out into tears, and hugged him tight, then kissed him, refusing to breake the kiss. Matthew wasn't exactly resisting. He stared dreamily into Dove's eyes. "Can you stay...?" he asked, using telepathy. "Not for long. I have One hour left, then, i must go." she replied.She started to rub his back, then pressed her head up against his cheast. She hugged him, making him hot and sweaty. Matthew started breathing heavier. "I love you Dove... When can you come back after this..?" "Never." She pulled his shirt off, Hoping he would cool down. "So... I can make you some of you're fave pie, if you want." she offered. "Then can I go back with you!?" he asked feverishly. He felt slightly uncomfortable without his shirt on. What was left of Dove's heart started to race. "No. You wold neaver like it there, even with me." She told him. she put Matthews arm around her. Dove started to think if Mtthew found Dove any more attractive then when she was alive, because mast of her clothing was ripped off. Matthew was blushing. He'd just noticed. "I don't care. Take me with you." he begged, clinging to her even tighter. "No. l can't, and won't." Dove replied. Simma heard noise in the livingroom. "Matthew?" She asked, as she walked out of Dove's room. "Dove!" She screamed, as she saw her. Simma ran up and hugged her. "Then I'll kill myself.. And come with you." Matthew decided. He didn't stop hugging Dove even when Simma began to. It didn't even bother him anymore that he didn't have his shirt on. "No, Matthew. You're too good. You belive in God, so you'll go to Heaven. I do belive in God, and am a good person, but when i died, i was deasten to go to hell. No matter what, we'll be apart." she told him. "Whats happaning?" asked Simma. Dove broke out into tears, then hugged Simma. She didn't reply. "But killing yourself is considered the worst thing you can do in the catholic religeon.." Matthew mumbled, letting go of Dove. He walked towards the windows that made up an entire wall of the tower and carved a small doorway for himself. Smiling slightly, he stepped off the edge, plummeting several hundred feet to what he hoped would be his death. SNAP! Dove snapped her fingers, making him tellaport back to the coutch. "Thats opinyion, not fact." Said Simma, to Matthew. "Then I'll make sure.. somehow.. That I go to hell. You can't save me when you leave..." Matthew grumbled, teleporting himself back outside the building, and letting himself fall once more. Snap! She sat him back down on the coutch. "Simma, make sure he dosent kill himself. "O.K. Dove. can i..." She started "Yes, you can have the rest of my tellaportation powers." Said Dove, giving them to Simma. "Now go play." She told Simma. "O.K." Simma replied, dissapearing. "Matthew, stop. If you really do love me, you'll stop." She said, fading away. She was gone already. Matthew couldn't believe it. Was that hour up already? He curled back up into his little ball on the couch, wishing that Sister Animal, or Mother Earth, or somebody, was here to comfort him. "Grate job, Matthew." Said Simma, tellaporting out of the room, smacking him. That wasn't exactly comforting. Matthew stared at Simma, expecting her to do something. She whispered somthing into Matthew's ear, Displeasing him vary mutch. Matthew grabbed her by her hair and lifted her off the floor. "I dare you to say that again." he hissed, lifting her higher, and causing more pain. She simply tellaported, and said it again, outlout, then screamed it, and giggled. And Matthew kept on her with his mind, pulling her hair in every direction. It would only take a little more force to pull it out completely. "Chicken!" She yelled, blasting him with a rainbow, witch let her hair free. "Are ya' to scared to get up and fight me?" she asked, sounding cocky. But Matthew wasn't reacting, He was focused on something behind Lulu, which, as it seemed, was focused on Simma. She felt something cold and metalic brandished against the back of her head. "Hello~." Lulu greeted. "Hi, Lulu!" Simma said, then told her what happend. "I forgot to tell you that over the phone, but thanks fore coming!" Said Simma, looking up at Lulu. Oh, it was no problem at all." she chimed, moving the tip of her barrel off Simma and pointed it at Matthew. It began to revolve slowly. Matthew seemed slightly frightened. He teleported to Dove's closet and hid. "I'll get him!" Simma said, tellaporting, ant quickly comig back out with Matthew over her shoulder. She had a lot of strangth for a little girl! "Let... me.. go..!" Matthew struggled against Simma, thrashing about in her arms. As a last resort, he bit her arm. Blood came out. She healed herself with rainbow guze. "He's insane." She said to Lulu. "Why did you have a crush on him, anyway?" Asked Simma. "That's a secret." Lulu replied sternly, obviously unnerved by the question. Matthew was still struggling vainly against Simma, finally getting enough sense to use his powers, and biting her again, this time with his teeth reaching all the way down to the bone. She was quickly healed, it was unnoticable. "Dove gave me the rest of her powers." She told Matthew. "Sorry i asked, Lulu." Simma said, feeling a bit sorrow. She put Matthew on the ground. She strapped him there. He couldn't move an inch. Matthew was crying now. Lulu smiled down at Simma. "Don't worry about it.." she chuckled, slightly amused at watching Matthew cry. The two girls felt a cold rush of air. "Dove!" Said Simma Excidadly. Maby she would help Simma and Lulu... Matthew didn't seem to notice, too absorbed in his own hopeless situation, while Lulu glanced at Simma, not understanding why she'd get excited over a breeze. "Stopppp!" They all heard the faint voice comeing from Matthew. Dove was infront of him,trying to protect him. "Dove, i'm sorry!" Said Simma. Lulu, however, was not. She whipped out her hammer, and smashed right through Dove, hitting Matthew in the stomach. He threw up blood. Dove was visable. "Lulu, Simma, stop!" She said firisly, taking back all power from Simma. She was eying Lulu now. "Make me.." Lulu prodded, pointing one of her gauntlets at Dove and firing several rounds into her head. Matthew was beginning to stir now, though he was barely concious. "Wow, that hurt." Dove said sarcasticly. "I'm DEAD. You can't hurt me, but i can hurt you!" she said, firing a beam at Lulu, and hit her target. Lulu deflected it with her gauntlet. "Fine then..." she growled through gritted teeth, taking aim. Instead of firing, she turned to Simma. Lulu slapped her in the back and she felt a sharp pain on her spine, followed by a very relaxed, soothing, overtaking feeling. Her body became limp and useless. Lulu grabbed her and pressed Eugene's barrel up against her head, daring Dove to do anything for the helpless Simma. "Father time, stop time, i need to get Simma. She's goona die if you dont." she used Telapathity to send a message to him. Dove stood there, then droped to the ground, then, time stopped. She grabbed Simma, then put her somewhere safe. Time began again. "Well, there we go!" she said. Lulu, startled at seeing Dove suddenly appear in front of her like that, pulled the trigger. Bullets sprayed wildly around the room. Lulu attempted to keep most of them trained on Dove. One went right through her, towards Matthew. Matthew gasped in pain. It had buried itslef in his stomach. Such pain... yet he felt.. peaceful? He was able to move again, but he didn't feel like moving. A small pool of blood was forming around him on the ground now. It was quite obvious he was dying. "Matthew!" Both girls screamed. To be continued... Category:Role Play